Split Persona
by maxwelldragoon
Summary: Chase x jack OCxJack yaoi-slach oc's ! slight AU also not good with summaries but i made one which is inside hope u enjoy it!


**Prologue- **

**Warning –** none for now! (For Future chaps) blood gore rape and yaoi! (no beta yet)

**Summary –** (this is an Idea I got after read a creepy pasta and thought of what if jack had a split personality and came up with this!) a day after a Wo hunt Jack's second persona awakens and sees the damage that was done to his person. So telling is assistant and being sent to the hospital his other life seems to come after him as a certain shen gong wo is awakened. The secret that jack is hiding could very well change the Xiaolin and heylin view of are poor albino!

**Disclaimer-** wish I could say I made the show but sadly I can't!

* * *

My private hospital room was quiet peaceful as my assistant Dartha knitted something sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking at my suspended leg hanging in its sling, the white cast was taunting me. I really couldn't remember how it happens I couldn't remember anything for the last few months. Looking back at my PSP veta* I un-paused the game I was playing kicking but in the game till one of my jack-bots came in holding a tray with pudding my favorite!

Dartha looking up from her knitting, she took the tray and placed it on her lap. "Jack I'm really starting to worry about you!" her sweet voice said as she spoon feed me my pudding. Taking a bite from the spoon full of pudding I answered with a sad tone. "I know but I still need more time!"

Getting mad she took the game console from me pausing it in the process and glaring at me with her bright green eyes. "More time? MORE TIME! Jack Spicer you don't need more time look at you! Your memory blanks are getting worst as well as the fact that you're beaten up as well!"

Lowering my red eyes I knew she worried about me but sometimes I just don't know what's going on? Shaking my head I looked back at her as my jack-bot lead the doctor in. "Ah I see that I came in at the wrong time but I do have a job to do" his baritone voice said as I tried to shrink into myself.

"Jack it's alright I'm right here!" Dartha soothing voice ringed in my ear as the doctor approached my bed. As he was by my cast an hanging leg he stopped knowing my fear. Looking at the paperwork he brought in with him he then looked at Dartha and said that he wanted to talk to me in private.

Grabbing hold of her hand I pleaded for her to stay as tears grew at the corner of my red eyes. Pecking my forehead with a soft kiss she told me she'll be right outside the door so if anything happen I can just scream. As the door close I pulled the blanket up more trying to use it as some form of protection.

Suddenly a dark pressure filled the room as I heard the click of the door lock. Looking at the doctor I saw he was wearing a wide grin showing of his crooked and yellowed teeth. His eyes were shadowed by his greasy looking black hair as he reached for my semi laying form.

Falling of the bed I could feel the pain it caused for my cast leg as it was pulled out of its sling. Ignoring the sharp pain I crawled all the way to the corner farthest from the hospital bed. The now smirking doctor started to laugh cruelly as his hands now held the pillow I was leaning on.

"Oh jack my boy it seems you've been keeping a secret from everybody even us heylin's hehe!" a creep voice with a southern accent filled the room as I opened my mouth to scream for help only to have a hand cover over it. "Now now my boy that would unnecessary after all the doors locked!" the male doctor said into my ear as I tried and struggled to get out of his tight grip on my face.

Tears started pooling in my eyes as I cried wanting to be let go as my fear and phobia of being touched took over me as I was pulled and slammed into the wall. Subs wrecked my body as pain spread through me. After a few second he let me go as I just sat there trying to control the subs knowing that this strange doctor wanted me to be quit only to hear Dartha trying to open the door only to find it lock as she started to call for me through the door.

"Good boy now let's go somewhere more private shall we?" just then a black and grey bird perched itself on his right shoulder.

"Wha- who why?" I couldn't seem to understand what was going on or why this was happening. Who is this man and what does he want with me!

"Oh I forgot this you doesn't I am!" he said as he grabbed the front of my hospital gown. "well I don't mind introducing myself again" pulling me up from the floor as he threw me over his shoulder as he walk to the now open window. "I my dear boy am Hannibal Roy Bean!"

That name seems very familiar to me but I don't know why. He soon leaned out of the window as the door to the room was smashed open by a few jack-bots and Dartha entered the room just in time to watch hannibal jump out of the window with me.

"moopho morpher*!"

**0o0o0o0**

Elsewhere Omi, Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo just finished finding another shen gong wo. Dojo was flying them all back to the temple when he heard Omi saying that something about how it was easy enough to find the Wo without jack-bots getting in the way as the other Xiaolin warriors agreed with him.

"You know it's strange that he didn't show up you know what I mean guys?" Rai said as he looked at everybody.

"I as well understand what you are meaning!" Omi said

"Usually he'd at least send some of those do-hicky bot of his!" said Clay

"Yeah I see what you guys mean even though we kicked his but the last Wo hunt he should've at least showed up like he always does beat up or not!" answered kimiko.

With a jolt everyone looked forward at Dojo. "Dojo what's the hold up?" rai asked.

"Oh no the tengu* seal is about to show its self!"

To be continued!

* * *

**A/N hey there I'm new to the whole Xiaolin showdown fanfiction thing but i use to watch the show with a passion and stuff and recently I've been re-watching all my favorite shows as well as reading some creepy pasta / theories for them after my friend made me read the theory for rugrats (we liked that show when we where younger) and that started are readings into other ones about the shows we loved and or watched! so we hoped u like this story if so/not please tell us in a review and we'll eventually get the next chapter out! **

_***PsP veta ( the new hand held game console) **_

_**moopho morpher (yeah i forgot how to spell that!) **_

_**Tengu ( those crow deity's that are worshiped or something look them up but I'm going to do something different with them though)**_

_**Tengu seal (a shen gong wo i made up and will be going into detail for it in the future!) **_

_**OC -  
**_

_**Dartha is mine and if u want to use her ask us 1st! **_

_**okay well hope to see u in the next chapter and oh chase will b making his appearance in chapter 3 (and yes this is a ChasexJack fic) while Wuya will show up in chapter 2! k c ya next time! **_

_**R and R please and thank u!**_


End file.
